his soul might be the sun
by displayheartcode
Summary: Missing moment from 'at sixes and sevens'. Harry turns seventeen, and life continues on. [Gender AU - M/M]


**A/N:** One last unedited fic before the term starts.

This is a companion to 'at sixes and sevens'. If you (for whatever reason) have not read the aforementioned fic, this is an AU where everything is the same, but the Weasleys have six girls and a boy. If you're interested in variations of this, I've written: 'remember those walls i've build' (f/f Hinny), 'i feel the lights surrounding me' (f/m Hinny), and so many more. All of them would appreciate reviews, too.

The title is from the book I'll Give You the Sun by Jandy Nelson.

My tumblr/ao3 accounts are under the name: conjurewithrisk.

 **Disclaimer** : Listen; I lack the motivation and many other things to be a professional writer.

 **Title** : his soul might be the sun

 **Words** : 1K

 **Summary:** Missing moment from 'at sixes and sevens'. Harry turns seventeen, and life continues on. Gender AU.

* * *

 _A Snitch was fluttering, flying so high, a speck of gold. Harry forced his broom to move higher. He caught the Snitch, but it transformed into a heavy gold goblet. Hufflepuff's symbol shifted and became live snakes, writhing and bearing their sharp fangs…_

"Harry."

 _The Sword of Gryffindor burned with fire_. Neither can live while the others survives, _the flames said in their sharp hisses. A giant basilisk loomed over Harry. Poison dripped down onto his face, burning the skin, but he drew his sword out—_

"Hey, Harry. Wake up."

He did. Groggily, Harry rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with one hand, his other automatically reaching for his wand that was under his pillow. He paused midway, realizing that the extra weight that was at the foot of his his cot wasn't a threat. Harry knew who it was, despite his blurred vision. He could recognize Gideon Weasley by voice alone.

"Is something wrong?" muttered Harry. He spared a quick look to the ceiling, relieved to not hear Rory and Hermione rushing down to face any unsuspecting danger. The whole house hummed with the soft snores and murmurs of its various occupants. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

Gid's laugh was soft. "That's not the sort of thing you should say on your birthday."

"What should I say?" asked Harry, stifling a yawn. "Thanks, Voldemort. You really did wonders with this year's birthday present. I appreciate that you're waiting an entire extra week to kill me. " He laughed as Gid hit his chest with a pillow.

"You're terrible."

"But you like it." Harry fixed his crooked glasses. He let his hands drop in his lap, tugging at the blanket so that they could do something. "What are you going to do now since you woke me at the crack of dawn?"

Gid actually looked away. The blush was noticeable, even in the dark. "Actually, I couldn't sleep. Might as well wish you a happy birthday and then see the sun rise."

"Can I come with you?" Harry was surprised by his own words. The last vestiges of the nightmare and sleep burned away as an urge grew.

They quietly made their way to the roof without waking anyone. Gid even managed to sneak a bottle of Firewhiskey with them. "For your birthday," he explained. Pressed shoulder-to-shoulder, they sat on the roof and watched as the sky went and changed from a dark blue, and then with faint washes of softer blues and pinks blurring the pale stars.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Gid's expression went soft. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he could see Gid giving him a coy smile.

The drink warmed Harry's stomach. He felt loose, relaxed for once in his life. He sat up and slowly uncurled his legs.

He knew what he wanted. In fact, there were a million things that Harry wanted right now. He wanted peace for everyone, he wanted a safe night's sleep; Harry wanted his friends to be happy, he wanted the war to be over, but he also wanted more of this—these moments of solace and normality that he could soak himself in like a good bath.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so…so _light_. For that moment in time, Harry felt as though he had no cursed scar, no war or a future full of blood and an unfinished prophecy. _Is this is what my life is supposed to be like?_ he wondered. Brief flashes of a reoccurring fantasy filled his mind: his parents, older and full of so much love; siblings that he could play with, a godfather sharing terrible advice, a life full of peace. _There is so much_ , he thought, _that boy in the Mirror of Erised_ _has so much of a life._

"Harry?" Gid's raised his head from Harry's shoulder. His lips ghosted near his neck. The sound of his voice brought Harry out of his head. He blinked once, then twice. Even though that dream life was worlds away, he knew that he had something real. He had Rory's tenacity and loud emotions, Hermione's cleverness and unwavering sense of justice; he had the love and care of the Weasleys, he had family and friends. He had _this._ This was a life Harry was a part of, and he was dammed well to live every moment of it to the end.

It was time for a chance.

It was time to make something.

He nudged against Gid. Harry's arm behind him snaked around his waist, their foreheads touching. Harry could see everything: the sun reflected in Gid's eyes, the constellations of freckles on his skin, he saw the hope and longing that Harry had been dealing for what felt like lifetimes.

"You," Harry answered in a slow exhale. His one last moment of happiness before the wedding started that next day. One last moment of something peaceful that could truly be his. War and Voldemort would not be allowed to ruin this.

Familiar hands ran through Harry's hair, one stopping to trace the curve of his cheek. Harry leaned into Gid's touch. A sun was burning to life in his soul, and it grew and grew as they collided together. Harry's entire world narrowed down to this, and the edges of whatever fear still lingered blurred into blissful oblivion.

Harry kissed him hungrily. He traced shapes under the back of Gid's shirt, wanting every sensation burned into his soul. He felt Gid's heart beat wildly against his chest, the rough tiles of the roof digging into his side when they suddenly lost balance. They were a tangle of hearts.

Inexplicably, he began to laugh against Gid's feverish mouth.

"The kissing can't be that bad." But the sun was bright in Gid's eyes.

"It's everything," Harry told him. He brought Gid's hand up and kissed the edge of his palm. "You're everything that I want right now."

"I'll make sure to come giftwrapped next year. You better remember that in case you run into some Veelas." Gid rested his head against Harry's chest. He pressed a kiss over his heart.

Feeling full of light, Harry had his head fall back and let the rising sun and dawn fill his vision.


End file.
